Marriage
by Cristyname
Summary: Um, Just some crap I wrote quickly, nothing special, but...  Flora is getting married and it causes some tension. A quick one chapter thing... Please Rate a Reveiw.


"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold..."

Clive sat in the pews, dressed in his best suit. He looked over at the woman sitting next to him. "Probably one of Luke's relatives," He thought, "She looks a lot like him..." Listening to the vicar reading a prayer, he looked over at the Groom. Luke had grown into quite a strapping young man, slender and a very symmetrical face. He was grinning at his bride, Flora. Clive couldn't help but feel a pang of regret when he saw her there. Dressed in a long, white wedding dress, he realised how incredibly beautiful she was. The way her Auburn hair flowed down her back, and her brown eyes sparkled in the sunshine, and the- Wait, What? Why was he thinking like that?

"Now, If anyone knows a reason-"

Flora, the same, awkward, funny, shy Flora, who he saw almost every week? What was different now?

"- Why these two people shouldn't be married-"

She was like his best friend, and he loved to be with her, but, it was nothing more...was it?

"-Speak now-"

It was then that it hit him. She wasn't just another girl. She was _the_girl. She was the one he wanted to be with... She was the one he_loved..._And here she was, getting married to another man. He couldn't let her go! Now that he knew what he really felt, he couldn't live without her.

"- Or forever hold your peace."

Well, he thought, it was now or never. Standing up he said "I know a reason." Everybody gasped, Luke gave him an icy glare, and Flora looked confused. Clive walked up to the alter "Could you just give me a minute alone with the bride?" The priest looked wary but Flora said;  
>"It's fine. One minute won't matter." and walked back down the aisle, Clive following directly behind. They walked out onto the patio, which surrounded the chapel, and Flora leaned against the wall at the edge of it. "So?" She asked. Clive hesitated for a moment, for he had lost his train of thought. "Flora," He finally managed to get out. "Do you love him?"<br>"Who?" she asked, obviously trying to avoid the question.  
>"Who do you think? Luke, of course." Flora looked off into the distance, thinking, and then back at Clive. "Enough." She said.<br>"Enough? You can't marry someone on the basis of 'enough'!"  
>"Who says I can't?" Flora retorted angrily. "You? Because I don't remember you being given authority over my choices!" Clive was a bit taken back over this display of anger, as Flora was usually quite a mellow person "Look, Flora, I didn't mean to-"<br>"What?" She cut in. "Didn't mean to what? Barge in and ruin my wedding day? Completely mess up my head? Because that's what you've done! But, what I don't understand is why? Why are you doing this Clive? Why?" Clive looked at her.  
>"...Because I love you." Flora's eyes widened in surprise.<p>

"I... You...Oh, Clive..." She stuttered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. Clive was shocked, but responded by putting his arms around her waist. A glimmer of hope flashed in his eyes. "I wish you'd told me sooner..." she sighed. "Because... I love you too..." She blushed and Clive felt his heart soar past his chest and into the sky. "...But, I can't stop the wedding." Clive's heart fell right back to where is started.  
>"What? Why?" He asked frantically<br>"Because I made a promise to Luke and he would be heartbroken in I didn't keep it, and all of the people who came here today would be disappointed, and I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself..." She looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am... Maybe if we'd realised, things would have been different..." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his mouth, short and sweet, and for a moment, he was in heaven. Then, with a sad smile, she turned and went back into the chapel, Leaving Clive with a hand on the spot where she had kissed him and tears forming in his eyes.

"Flora!" Called Luke. "What did he want?"  
>"... Nothing." Said Flora. "It was a false alarm. He... Just wanted to say goodbye, personally..." She sighed, and gestured to the Vicar. "Continue." The Vicar found his place again and said; "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone clapped, except a man at the back, wearing his best suit, who turned, and walked away.<p> 


End file.
